


Carsickness

by pukefiend



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Motionsickness, Sickfic, Vomiting, carsickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael Jones and Gavin Free make the mistake of riding in the back seat of a car, and wind up carsick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carsickness

Michael and Gavin sat in the back seat of the car, wordless, as Ray drove cheerfully. Ray's simple contentedness was an obvious opposite to Michael's grumpiness and Gav's air of misery. 

Ray didn't even seem to notice his passengers silently cursing the car in their heads. 

"Guys- guys-" Ray was beginning another story when Michael cut him off. 

"Ray, I love you man, but shut up."

Ray laughed. "What's up so suddenly?" he asked. 

"Well it's not all of a sudden Ray. I'm pretty sure I made a mistake agreeing to ride in the back seat for this trip," Michael said softly. He felt his nauseous stomach flip, bile splashing around sickly. 

Ray was either oblivious, or just being an asshole. 

"Huh?" he asked nonchalantly. 

"Carsick," Gav said. He only said one word, because he feared that if he had his mouth open too long, the contents of his stomach would forcefully eject themselves. He had one hand wrapped around his waist and the other pressed over his mouth. 

"Oh."

Ray's cheery air dropped into a disgruntled state. 

"Don't puke in my car, guys," he muttered. Gav let out a sickly burp from between his fingers. Michael groaned softly.

Gavin felt each bump swirling the contents of his stomach, bile climbing up his throat. He dry heaved loudly, gagging. 

"Oh god that's disgusting!" Michael said, the nasty noises making his own nauseous belly clench up sickly. 

"Oh please don't puke in my car don't puke in my car don't puke in my car..." Ray was chanting quietly. 

Gavin gagged again loudly, the hot bile rising up inside him. Michael clamped his hand down hard over his mouth. Saliva kept flooding in, and he was swallowing rapidly. 

With one more terrible sounding gag, thin yellow bile began to spill out of Gavin's mouth. It was just a little stream, but the rancid smell immediately alerted Ray to what had happened. "Oh no," he breathed softly. 

The sight of just that dribble of vomit was enough to make Michael's stomach contract harshly. The first surge from him was forceful, unlike Gavin's. Stinking orange fluid splattered out of Michael's mouth onto his torso and lap, pooling on his jeans. As he brought up another wave of bitter puke, Michael heard Gavin vomit next to him. The lime green stuff Gav was throwing up was thin and watery, but it smelled terrible. It spilled between his legs onto the floor of Ray's car. 

Ray was desperately searching for a place to pull over. The scent of puke and the awful noises were making him vaguely nauseous as well. 

"Oh god," Michael groaned, catching his breath for a few seconds before another torrent of acidic slime spilled out of him. He choked on it as it came out, coughing violently. Michael wrapped both arms around his aching stomach as he puked. Gavin placed his hands together below his mouth, catching as much of the hot bile as he could as his body tried again to void his stomach. The actual sensation of the slimy, sticky contents of his stomach falling into his hands disgusted him enough to elicit an immediate secondary gush of vomit.

At this point, Ray had successfully pulled over. "Get out of the car!" he yelled at the lads in the backseat. 

Michael grabbed the door and opened it just in time to throw up another wave of vomit, which was now an ugly off white and full of large chunks, onto the roadway. Gavin sat panicked with his hands full of his own vomit. 

"Ray help I've got my hands a mess!" Gav choked out. Ray scrambled out of his door, thankful for the scent of clean air. He pulled open Gavin's door as Gav leaned out to drop the contents of his hands onto the grass. The sight inside the car, vomit on the seats and splattered on the floor, almost made Ray start puking. He swallowed hard, fighting back his disgust. 

Gavin's body seemed to be mostly done puking. Every now and then a small gush of bile spilled out of him. Ray placed his hand on Gavin's back, trying to comfort him. 

"Are you done?" Ray asked softly, having regained his composure a little. Gavin nodded, spitting frothy saliva and leftover bile into the grass. He was certain he still reeked, but his stomach had finally settled. 

Ray walked around the car to where Michael leaned out the door, dry heaving sickly. There were tears in his eyes from all the gagging. Ray started to rub gentle circles on Michael's heaving shoulders. Michael could feel one of Gav's hands reach out and stroke his lower back. 

"It's okay now Michael. We aren't moving anymore, so the nausea should go away," Ray said. Michael nodded slightly, gagging just a little. He spat onto the road several times, trying to get the nasty flavor of stomach acid out of his teeth. 

The lads sat still in the stinking car for a few minutes before Ray piped up. 

"We should clean this up before it gets worse," he said, gesturing at the seats. Michael nodded solemnly. Gavin sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when Ray was still a Lad, for reference.  
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
